


Your Eyes Are Calling Me To Your Heart

by detectivevanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, honestly it's not important to the fic, they're in love, this is meant to be cute, you don't have to read this as age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivevanilla/pseuds/detectivevanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know they have a term for relationships like ours in Hollywood. They say ‘May-December’ romances never work out.”<br/>He turned to me and pressed his warm hands to my cheeks. “Babe, we’re more than Hollywood, more than age or time or anyone else’s opinions. This right here, this is love, this is what I’ve been waiting my whole life for.”</p>
<p>or the one where Harry is 21 and Louis is 40</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Are Calling Me To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just some silly, quick christmas fluff and the first thing I've ever written so it may be terrible. Happy December though!
> 
> (psa: there was no beta for this, if anyone wants to be my beta in future please get in touch! all comments are loved and thoroughly welcomed)
> 
> Title from Age Ain't Nothin' But A Number by Aaliyah

Have you ever met someone and immediately their presence reminds you of fudge? Now I know what you’re thinking, why would someone remind you of sweets? But have you ever met someone who’s sweet, soft, smooth and rich in personality? Someone who is completely effortlessly good and warm. I have. His name is Louis Tomlinson and he is like a warm fire on a cold night.  


Louis Tomlinson – small time actor turned teacher. He retired from acting when work dried up and instead turned to teaching high school kids Drama. Sexy Mr Tomlinson. I definitely looked up his acting credits and his parts on YouTube after he told me. He was adorable in his younger years but not a patch on the man he is now. I told him that the next time I saw him and was rewarded kindly for my remarks.  


Lou and I have been together two years and never would I have thought I’d meet someone like him. My family weren’t approving at first, but I guess that’s what you get when your boyfriend is closer to their age than yours. He won them over with reminiscing about shared past experiences and anecdotes of people he’d met over the years. Now my family loved Louis, thought we were great together and I couldn’t agree with them more.  
After two amazing years with the most wonderful, compatible person you started to develop habits, and one of those habits was going to the local Christmas market when every December rolled around. 

We had our first date at a Christmas market and now it’s just habit to go and fall for each other all over again. Every year we’d browse the selections, buy Christmas presents for our families and try new things like Lebkuchen. Snow was softly falling as we strolled around the various stalls. I tugged on Louis’ coat when I saw Santa with his reindeer and skipped over to say hello. Louis took a picture of me on Santa’s lap which definitely flustered the man. I doubt he has many adult men hoping they ask Santa for what they want for Christmas. I got a picture of Louis with the reindeer and thanked both of them before continuing on our perusal of what the market had to offer. We slipped our hands together at the same time with a casual ease and unconscious knowing that I’ve never had with anyone before.  


I bought a jewelry box for my mum that was made to look like it was peppered with snow, with the top of the box looking like an icy lake. I bought Gemma a goofy snowglobe that was captioned with ‘Ho Ho Hot Hot Hot (Just Kidding)’. If it made me laugh then it was bound to make her laugh too, she always got my jokes. Louis just gave a small quirk of his mouth when I showed it to him (he just didn’t want to give me the satisfaction, I know he thought it was funny). He left me whilst I paid for it and came back with some mini candy canes – one of my absolute favourite Christmas items. He even gave one straight to me unwrapped like a true gentleman. We continued on in companionable silence looking for some more presents and tidbits to get us more into the Christmas spirit.

I popped the candy cane into my mouth to get a taste of that sweet peppermint. I love Christmas. I turned to look at Lou’s profile. The slight bite of the winter weather was making his cheeks a little rosy – adorable. I squeezed softly on his hand and he turned to look at me.  
“Walking in a minter wonderland” I brightly sang to him with my candy cane before taking a bite. The returning smile he gave me filled me more than a thousand candy canes ever could.  
“Hey babe, what do you want for Christmas this year?” he asked, pulling me closer to his side.  
“A better job” I sighed “but other than that, nothing. There’s nothing I want that I don’t already have” I peered up at him making sure he got the message. Louis was the only thing I could ever want.  
“Are you sure?” he asked. I nodded and took another bite of my candy cane.  
“How about you?” The answer I received was a shrug.  
“Neverending frisson every time we touch” The slight blush he had wouldn’t be noticeable to most but I knew his tells.  
“You know they have a term for relationships like ours in Hollywood. They say ‘May-December’ romances never work out.”  
He turned to me and pressed his warm hands to my cheeks. “Babe, we’re more than Hollywood, more than age or time or anyone else’s opinions. This right here, this is love, this is what I’ve been waiting my whole life for.”  


“Anyway” he said after a slight pause as we continued walking “didn’t you know that May’s stone is Emerald which stands for love, and December’s is Tanzanite which is rare and can only be found in one place. That’s exactly what we are. We have a love that is so beautiful and so rare, what we have can only be found in each other’s arms. You’re the only place on Earth where I could ever make sense.”  
I squeezed his hand in return and gulped slightly. Even after being exposed to his wondrous musings for all this time he could still render me speechless. 

We wrapped up our shopping by buying a few children’s books and European selection boxes for his nieces and nephews and a charm bracelet for his mum. I bought some pretty, artsy snowflakes to decorate my room with and some chocolate wafer straws for Louis and I to have on Christmas morning. There was still shopping to do for our dads and stuff but that could wait for another day. I wanted to have a hand free to hold Louis’. We’d spent a couple of hours there and things were starting to wind down for the night so we decided to walk to the nearby train station.  


We got the train back to my flat, Louis whispering sweet nothings in my ear in order to try and make me blush. He was only partially successful (read: entirely successful) and the raised eyebrows of people sitting opposite us only added fuel to his fire. Louis loved serenading me in French and other foreign languages. He says it’s because he’s a romantic but I think it’s because he’s trying to amp up his Belgian heritage. Sometime I wonder who the younger one out of the two of us is.  
We got off the train after a couple of stops and walked the short distance to the building where my flat as. Louis led me up to my door and pulled me close towards him when we were by the entrance door.  
“Je t’aimerai pour la reste de ma vie” he whispered into my lips before pressing his own there. “Tu es le seul pour moi”  
“Je t’aime” I whispered back, holding his face close to mine. We kissed once more before creating a little distance between us. We smiled at each other before hugging.  
“I’ll see you soon my love” I said as he ushered me inside and out of the cold.  
“Until tomorrow.” He waved as he walked down the steps. I bit back a smile. Louis Tomlinson, the man of my dreams.

I awoke a couple of weeks later on Christmas morning to Louis peppering kisses to my hands and a huge smile on his face when he saw my eyes opening.  
“Merry Christmas babe” he said, before placing one last kiss to my left hand close to my knuckles.  
“Merry Christmas” my morning gravelly voice said.  
He hopped out of bed and walked around to my side. I got out of bed and he led me downstairs. The spirit of Christmas was never lost on him. It was always a wonderful 3 day celebration of his life and being thankful for the things he loved and what he had achieved and received over the year. I walked into the front room whilst Louis went into the kitchen, presumably to make breakfast or his daily morning cup of tea.  
“Santa’s been!” I proclaimed excitedly when I saw the presents under the tree.  
“I wonder if you got what you asked for. I hope you’ve been a nice boy this year.” Louis winked at me as he entered the room holding a cup of coffee for me and a cup of tea for him. We sat down in front of the tree and enjoyed the warmth of our drinks and each other’s company for a moment before Louis gave me a large wrapped gift. He looked on at me smiling softly from behind his cup.  
“Open it” he encouraged as his eyes twinkled at me.

For Christmas that year all Louis gave me was a packet filled with only Haribo rings. The confusion I felt upon opening my present gave way for an intense sense of elation when I realised what it meant, what he was asking. He kissed the tears from my face as he tugged a green and blue ring onto my finger. For Christmas that year Louis gave me a ring and a love that would last until both of our Decembers.


End file.
